


Moments

by MrKakuya



Series: A collection of Ezio/Altair one-shots [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrKakuya/pseuds/MrKakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>关于Ezio和Altair的四个段子。翻译。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Moments](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/44665) by Assassination. 



> 译注：只挑了其中几个质量比较高的段子翻译，大概占原文的五分之一，余下的大家可以自行戳地址（。  
> 文中的意大利语和强调词用 _斜体_ 表示。

First Strike  
Desmond瞪着那个意大利来的家伙。他正拦在某位想从冰箱里拿食材的叙利亚人面前。饭点儿快到了，而今天轮到Desmond和Malik做一顿也许是叙利亚风味的午饭。  
不过即使在这个节骨眼儿上，Ezio似乎也不能再忍受Malik尖刻的态度了。  
可怜的后代抱着沙拉碗叹了口气。这事不会有好结果的，他能看出来。  
“我想帮Desmond准备午饭。”Ezio咕哝道。  
“那个菜鸟不在家的时候你总想缠着Dezmund(*1)不放……”  
Ezio义愤填膺地、像被冒犯了一样用左手捂住了胸口，“我很受伤，先生！我可是真的在乎我们亲爱的Desmond！”  
 _这两个家伙讨论我的时候好像我根本不在场一样_ ……Desmond想着，转身背对着两个争吵不休的大男人。  
Malik突然扭头看向了他：“我们是不是该继续做饭了？我想早点摆脱这个蠢货。”  
“ _混蛋！_ ”  
Desmond唯一能做的就是叹了口气，抬手指了指那位叙利亚人。  
可怜的Ezio从来没感觉自己这么多余过。

 

*1：Dezmund：马馆长的口音  


 

Texting  
他盯着手机屏幕，对屏幕上那条语无伦次的短信扬起了眉毛。他默默想着Ezio写短信的时候是不是已经快睡着了，或者是正好鸡血上头，因为它实在是太荒谬了。  
短信内容是关于他最好的朋友正在和Desmond拍拖，以及这件事多么让他觉得欣慰……之类的东西。Ezio的拼写简直一塌糊涂，光是想要弄明白他的意思Altair就已经开始头疼了。  
Ezio肯定是快睡着了或者喝醉了。他极度兴奋的时候发短信也不会这么惨不忍睹。  
Altair捏了捏鼻梁，叹了口气，考虑自己要不要屈尊回个短信。他知道如果自己不回的话——  
他的手机响了，显示收到新短信，发信人Ezio。他决定打开看看。点开消息之后他皱起了眉头，因为短信内容只有五个用大写字母写的“ALTAIR”以及“回短信嘛呜呜呜呜呜”。是的，如果他不回短信的话Ezio只会继续骚扰他直到他回消息，或者直到他打电话过去骂他发了这么多短信简直烦得一逼。  
不喜欢手机也不喜欢随身带手机，这事能怪他吗？  
Altair长长出了口气，闭了闭眼，按下了回复键。

 

Life  
回想起她怀孕期间Altair对她有多小心翼翼，Maria依然觉得难以置信。那时他对她说话的音量都放轻了，表情也惴惴不安。不过毫无疑问，如果她提起这段往事的话Altair会马上否认。想到这里Maria微微笑了起来，她正撑着下巴坐在那里，看Altair抱着他们不到一岁的小儿子。  
Sef把脸埋在父亲的胸口。低头看他的时候，Altair脸上带着柔和的笑意。  
他依然在惊喜于这份生命的馈赠，回味着自己在其中做出的贡献，感激它让他扮演父亲这一角色。他有两个乖巧的儿子，一位可爱的妻子。他对生活别无所求。  
他看向Maria，眯缝着眼，微笑尚未褪去。婴儿在他怀里扭动了一下，小声嘤咛着。他们低头看向他，发现他慢慢睁开了眼睛。当看到Sef抬手去够Altair的脸的时候，他们都笑了。  
就算给Altair整个世界，也别想换走他现在的生活。

 

Teeth  
Altair _几乎_ 可以肯定某个意大利人有一种啃咬癖。也许没那么夸张，但也差不了多少。他的脖子、锁骨和肩头都明确证实了这一点：上面布满了Ezio的咬痕，甚至还有力道过重造成的淤青。Ezio只要逮到机会就会咬他——比如昨晚他们和Desmond一起看电影的时候。  
他判断失误了。当时他放松了警惕，靠在了Ezio的胸口，相信他不会当着他们后代的面做这种事。他真是太天真了。  
狡猾的Auditore先生接近目标的方式十分缓慢，以至于Altair以为他只是觉得电影太无聊了。虽然……电影的确有点无聊。据Desmond说它是一部恐怖片，而在Altair看来里面只是充满了爆炸和硬碰硬的打斗，毫无技术含量可言。显然里面没人理解什么叫做“潜行暗杀”。  
Ezio把下巴搁在叙利亚人的肩膀上，双手环着他的腰——三个人中最年轻的Desmond已经得出了结论，Altair只会对Ezio的这种行为睁一只眼闭一只眼，因为无论他们怎么说，Ezio都只会坚持到得到自己想要的为止。相拥而眠，蹭蹭抱抱……至少都是些无害的事情。——Ezio歪了歪头，嘴唇离Altair古铜色的肌肤仅一寸之遥。他把鼻尖埋进了Altair的颈窝，胸口更紧密地贴上了他的背。  
当他真的下口咬他的时候，叙利亚人睁大了眼睛，发出了一声闷哼。他的声音引起了Desmond的注意。他咬紧了牙，给了正在窃笑Ezio一记肘拐。这个小混蛋。  
仅仅是几个小时之后Ezio又开始蠢蠢欲动了。不过这次Altair正趴在地毯上玩游戏。那是一个关于某位“皇家守卫者”被冠上谋害Dunwall城女王罪名的游戏(2*)，Desmond向他保证他会喜欢的。他很感谢Desmond为维持他的理智做出的努力——被关在室内适应这个时代的风俗的时间简直让人无法忍受。  
当他认真听着一段要求他去绑架并带回一个男人的任务CG时，Ezio偷袭了他。  
在那段单方面对话的途中，年轻的刺客偷偷接近了他，并且在他反应过来之前按住了他的手腕，迫使他翻过身仰躺着。Ezio坏笑着收紧了握着他手腕的手，遥控器被忘在了一边。  
“ _忙着呢，帅哥？_ ”  
“你想干嘛，Ezio？”他怒道，一边用足以杀人的实现瞪着他的……男朋友。对Altair来说，想彻底忘掉那套“喜欢男人你就死定了”的规矩还是有点难。  
“没什么。”Ezio那种该死的欢欣雀跃的声音已经开始挑战他的神经了。  
“那就从我身上下去。”  
Ezio撅了撅嘴，伸手扣住了Altair的十指，“我不想下去。”他附身靠近Altair，呼吸掠过了他的嘴唇。一阵战栗从Altair的脊背游窜而下。“何况我觉得你也不想让我下去，亲爱的。”他轻声哼道，半闭着眼再次握住了Altair的手腕。  
Altair张嘴想要反驳，但只是咕哝了一声。Ezio的牙齿陷进了他的掌心。  
再一次地，他几乎可以确信Ezio有种啃咬癖。或者只是他喜欢标记认定了属于自己的东西。

 

2*：指《羞辱》。


End file.
